I Loved Her First
by MomoPeachFlower
Summary: Isshin reflects on memories with Karin at her and Toshiro's wedding.


_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_

 _So much in love, you're alone in this place_

 _Like there's nobody else in the world_

Isshin looked on, watching as Karin and Toshiro had their first dance as a newly married couple. They both looked so happy, staring into each other's eyes. It was clear to him, just by watching them, how in love they were.

 _I was enough for her not long ago_

 _I was her number one, she told me so_

 _And she still means the world to me_

 _Just so you know_

 _So be careful when you hold my girl_

Karin, the younger of his twins, and therefore, the youngest. She always had a way of showing her love and respect for her father. From getting into the nurse's uniform and helping around the clinic when it got busy, to letting him know what day her soccer games were. Isshin smiled and watched as the song changed and more couple joined together on the dance floor.

 _Time changes everything, life must go on_

 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Isshin remembers the day Toshiro came to ask his permission for Karin's hand. It was the day after her funeral, which was really just a way for her friends to mourn and find peace. Ichigo had long since "died" and started his life in Soul Society. And Yuzu had died in the accident with her twin. So as he was the only one left; he decided it was time for him to return to Soul Society.

Now he knew this was coming, Karin and Toshiro were never officially dating because of the rules and her being alive while he was dead. But they were in love, anyone that saw them together knew that. So really, Isshin wasn't surprised when Toshiro came to him in private and asked. Nor was he surprised, after giving his blessing, that Karin said yes when asked. He knew it was coming, but that didn't mean giving her away was any easier.

 _I loved her first_

 _I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first_

Watching her now, laughing and talking with her husband and friends. Isshin couldn't help but remember the first time he saw her after she was born. She was placed into his arms while Misaki held Yuzu. Karin had reached up, her eyes half lidded with sleep, and took hold of his finger, holding tightly as she curled up to him and drifted off.

 _How could that beautiful woman with you_

 _Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?_

 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

 _And tucked into bed all those nights_

Isshin remembered a time when Karin was a toddler, barely three, she was running around the house, trying to get out of bath time. She was giggling when he caught her and scooped her up. After the bath, Misaki and him put the twins to bed, Karin playing with a soft soccer plush while Yuzu was engrossed with the fairy tale that he read to them, both fast asleep before he finished. He gave them each a kiss on the head, followed by Misaki doing the same, before leaving the room with his wife.

 _And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

 _It was only a matter of time_

When Karin dragged Toshiro through the front door for the first time, Isshin nearly dropped the plate of food he was helping Yuzu carry to the table. His old third seat was just dragged into his house by his youngest. Karin had a big grin on her face and was telling Yuzu to set another place for dinner. He wasn't an idiot, he knew this child as well as he knew his own. That look of annoyance Toshiro was shooting at his daughter was just a facade, for he could see the admiration and amusement in the boys eyes.

That night at dinner was anything but normal, Ichigo was glaring at Toshiro, who glared right back. He could already see that his youngest was infatuated with a boy that he knew before their mother, but honestly, he was ok with it. As long as Toshiro didn't break her heart. For she was still his little girl.

 _I loved her first_

 _I held her first_

 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

 _But it's still hard to give her away_

 _I loved her first_

Isshin wipes a tear away at the memories as they announce it's time for the father/ daughter dance. He put on a big goofy smile and wandered over to Karin, who rollered her eyes at him and told him to behave. He gave her a genuine smile and told her she looked beautiful as he brought her to the dance floor. And as they danced to the song 'I Loved Her First' He couldn't help but feel like it fit them perfectly. He gave her a teary smile and whispered how proud Misaki would be if she were here. Karin smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder for the duration of the song.

 _From the first breath she breathed_

 _When she first smiled at me_

 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_

 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_

 _When a miracle smiles up at you_

 _Yeah, I loved her first_

As the night progressed, he watched as everyone interacted. For the mother/ son dance, Toshiro asked his Granny to accompany him, which she did with a big smile. Then they each switched to a sibling, Toshiro taking Momo while Karin danced with Ichigo. When Karin danced with Yuzu, Rangiku dragged Toshiro for a dance. Even though Toshiro would never admit it, he saw Matsumoto as family, just as he saw Ukitake like a father. Karin knew this and dragged the kind sickly man out for a dance, a big smile on her face as she whispered to the man of Toshiro's feelings for him. Ukitake gave a sweet smile to them both before he left the dance floor, joining Isshin and Shunsui in a corner to watch as everyone enjoyed themselves.

Isshin was overjoyed that Toshiro was now part of the family, just as he will be when Ichigo finally gets around to marrying his long time girlfriend, or when Yuzu finds that special someone to have her forever with. And though he is looking forward to grandchildren eventually, he won't tease any of his kids tonight. Tomorrow maybe, but tonight, he is more than happy to just sit and watch them all.

They do grow up too fast, but they are happy, so how can he not be. He plasters on that stupid grin that annoys Karin and bounds back into the party, ready to enjoy his evening with the rest of them.


End file.
